Sonic and The Ink Machine
by Maya The Turtle
Summary: When Sonic sees an old abandoned workshop while on an run one night and made the mistake of entering inside, He soon realized that he is not the only one alone in this animation studio for that someone or something sinister was already here before he came in here.
1. Prologue : Bendy

Prologue : Bendy

(Author's POV)

 ** _30 years ago, Cartoons were the prime sources of entertainment for kids of all ages_**

 ** _They are Funny,Cute,Adoreable,and Exciting._**

 ** _But Not all Cartoons are always_** ** _like that..._**

 ** _For there is one cartoon character who is the total opposite of Cute.._**

 ** _His name is Bendy...Bendy The Dancing Demon..._**

 ** _He was the first character to ever come "Alive"_** **_along with friends..._**

 ** _His life in the spotlight were always filled with happiness and hope like he always says.._**

 ** _"Dreams come True"_**

 ** _That's what he always say to everyone and himself but all of that was about to change forever for him when he found out that his creator lied to him.._**

 ** _Then all went to hell and chaos..._**

 ** _Until 30 Years later...when an letter, or Two letters was sent to someone who used to work at that forsaken workshop and someone who is an hero,the fastest thing alive and an blue Hedgehog..._**

 _Next chapter will come out soon..._


	2. Chapter 1 : Henry

Chapter 1 : Henry K. Owens

(Author's POV)

 ** _30 Years Later.._**

It was just an beautiful summer evening here in an city known as Station Square, an city where humans and mobians lived. Everything was buzzing with life and joy but not everything was sweet for someone who just had an bad day.

At an coffee shop, we see an man with an muscline form, rough hazelnut brown hair with an white streak on the left side of his hair, and he was wearing a peach colored shirt, an thin brown coat, an bright red bowtie on his neck, and brown pants.

His name was Henry K. Owens, He was an human who is 54 of age and has been living fully in solitude but is very good with others. But today was not an good day for him, for he has recived an letter during his break from work but it even gets worse, That there is an madman is attacking the city and that guy's name is ! So Henry hid from danger as the battle began.

Henry then thought _Why am i hiding!? I should be there in the fight!_

 ** _Two Hours Later..._**

After the distater is over, the city was already safe by the hero known as Sonic the Hedgehog who is an blue anthro hedgehog with the power of speed with the help of his friends, Henry actually noticed that it was safe to come out of hiding from danger but totally wanted the action. After all, he was a G.U.N. solider\Animator for nothing.

As Eggman was sent to prison, everyone was thanking Sonic and his friends for saving the day again and everything was back to normal or something..

Henry sighed because he didn't get to fight ever since he left his old work and went off to war and went on vaction.

As everything begin to die down, Henry began to think as he stared at the yellow letter in his hand.

 _Has My Life became so dull since i left Joey Drew and the others?_

 _Is there no Adventure in my Life now like before?_

 _Am I worth this normal and kinda lonely reality that i now live?_

Well, It's been 30 years since i last saw that crazy coot of an believer..

 _Ok Joey, Let's see what you have in store for me, **Old Friend...**_

Henry then got up and ran to his place to get ready for the visit but he didn't even realized that there was a second letter that slipped out from the first letter he was holding and landed on the concrete floor and he didn't even noticed that someone picking the second letter up and taking it with the and that person was the same guy who just saved the city just now and his name is Sonic The Hedgehog!

 ** _And That's how our Story Begins! - Bendy_**


	3. Chapter 2 : Sonic

Chapter 2 : Sonic

(Author's POV)

Midnight, 7:00 PM…

Sonic's Place..

After the battle with Dr.Eggman, Sonic was relaxing at his place and was look at the yellow letter he found on the floor earlier during the aftermath.

It read :

 _ **"Dear Sonic, I saw what you did at the city, you are truly the hero that everyone says about you! And as a reward for your bravery, there is a party waiting for you in your honor and it's going to be a blast!**_

 _ **The location is very simple, the building is in the city and in between the two tall buildings in downtown and it's called "Joey Drew Studios"**_

 _ **You'll remember the location, OK?**_

 _ **I sure hope that we'll be seeing you very soon, Mr.Hedgehog..**_

 _ **Sincerely, Joey Drew"**_

After reading it, Sonic felt a little disurbed about not only the letter, but the person who wrote the letter.

 _Who is Joey Drew and how the hell did this guy knows my name?_ Thought Sonic as he kept staring at the letter in his hand.

Then suddenly, a young yellow two tailed fox with blue eyes, red and white shoes, and snow white gloves had entered the room through the front door of the house, carrying groceries.

"Hey Sonic, what are you up to today?"

"Oh hey Tails, just looking at this letter i found on the floor"


	4. Chapter 3 : The Studio

Chapter 3 : The Studio

 ** _A\N : This Chappie is actually In both Henry and Sonic's POV to show their almost emotional meltdown in the studio also this is where Bendic first shows up BTW!_**

 ** _Anyway, Enjoy the show!!_**

(Author's POV)

 ** _Midnight, 9:00 p.m, 2018.._**

 ** _Joey Drew Studios..._**

(Henry's POV)

The Studio stood there at the end of the street like an building that time forgot, I stood there in front of the run down place just remembering the old times that I had here.

It filled me with dread and fear for I haven't been nor see my best friend Joey Drew for 30 years not to mention my old co-workers. I looked at the letter that Joey sent me in the mail.

He said he wants to show me something but what? I'd figure that's not the case now, for I am now entering a world of no return ever. As I was going to open the door, I thought "I'm going to have an migrine after this, even if it kills me."

And just i opened the door, I said "Yup, I'm so going to have nightmares after this"

The place looks like the house from that horror film i'd watch before i got here two months ago.

The inside of the building was all I believe it will be after 30 years, The hallway was all decay and kinda old and filled with the posters of cartoons i work on about a character named Bendy and patches of ink which is very odd to me because I'd never seen something like this at my new work except for here.

"Ok Joey, I'm here, Now Let's see what you want me to see"

So I went inside, and I see that this place has just got completely worse since I'd left here.

The room that i'm in was an complete mess, there were papers scattered in some places, ink in places like the walls, and an projecter was playing with no footage nor the music was not good then i saw an cutboard of an cartoon black and white demon with an white bowtie on its neck, white gloves, and it had an very creepy smile on its face. I was getting creeped out but still, It's just my mind playing me.

As i kept exploring the old workshop, I came across my old workplace "Well I'll be, I used to work here, I so wasted so much of my time on that chair"

the table was an mess, papers were on the floor, the only paper on that table was an small picture of a cartoon I'd know for an long time having an small mouth opened and an sticky note saying NO on it.

I'd remember drawing that picture for an expression sheet for the demon but my boss Joey doesn't want Bendy not having an really cute face, just an normal look with a smile but he really want him to have facial movements. After that, i went exploring to other rooms then i came across an recorder and i was curious about it. I press play on it and an voice of someone i once knew starts talking and then i realized that i know that voice!

It was the janitor who used to worked here, Wally Franks!

The voice log then said :

 ** _"At this point, i don't get what Joey's plan is for this company. The animations were not getting finished on time anymore. And i certainly don't see why we need this machine!?_**

 ** _It's noisy! It's messy! And who needs that much ink anyway?! Also, get this! Joey then had us donate something from our work station! We put them on these little pedestals in the break room. "To appease the gods" Joey says. Keeps things going, he says._**

 ** _Well, let me tell you this, i think he's lost his mind…..but hey! At least, he does the checks! BUT I'd tell you what! If one more of these pipes burst again, I'm outta here!"_**

Then the recording ended and i said to myself " Wow, I know Wally is known for complaining to himself but seriously!" But hey, at least he's been good to you...i then sighed and then suddenly, i found myself in an room with an huge machine with a huge bottle of ink in the middle!

"So..this is the ink machine, wonder how to turn it on?" I said to myself.

The truth is, I've been wondering about this thing since Joey first introduce it to us on the grand opening long ago.

But thanks to Wally's advice, I actually kinda knew what to do but i just need to know where to find them..

(Sonic's POV)

I was only two blocks when i was following the directions on the letter in my hand


End file.
